Angels AU: Heavenly Kid on Parents' Day
by GiGiandElla
Summary: Young guardian angel Max makes it to Camp Campbell in hopes of protecting them from all sorts of things, but accidentally reveals it. (Rated for language.)


_"Once upon a time, there was a boy. When he was five, his parents abandoned him on the streets of Sleepy Peak City. He walked and walked and walked, until two people with white feathery wings and golden rings floating above their heads, a man and a woman, found him and adopted him. And despite the kid's foul mouth and low intentions, his purity remained. He gained a golden ring floating above his head and eventually grew wings, much like his adoptive parents have. The young boy rose to a higher level, where he blossomed to this day."_ , David said, reading from a book before closing it, "So, what do you kids think?", he spoke to the campers listening to him.

All nine of the kids were sitting on the ground while Gwen stood up. Neil looked in disbelief at the story, Nikki was tearing up and smiling, Ered looked in another direction, Nurf had his arms crossed, Dolph was asleep sitting up, Space Kid smiled brightly, Preston just showed his 'That was BEAUTIFUL!' expression, Nerris looked at her nails (for some reason), Harrison was messing with his deck of cards, and Gwen just stood there looking at him. So they were listening perfectly. Gwen gave David a thumbs up, "David, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I love it.", the red haired woman said to the red haired man, "Why thank you, Gwen.", he thanked Gwen, Neil scoffed, "It's straight up stupid to me, no one could break the laws of biology like that.", he said.

Out of nowhere, a loud bell toll came from the sky, startling everyone there and waking up Dolph. And huge rays of sunshine were glistening, the campers trying to block their eyes from it. The bus honked and hit David, big surprise. The bus's door opened to the Quartermaster in the driver's seat, "New kid's here.", the old man said. A tan-skinned, dark-haired, green-eyed kid wearing a blue hoodie over his clothes came off the bus, "Hi, my name's Max Bahno. I'm new.", he said glancing around. The campers stared for a moment before saying in unison, "Hello, Max.", another loud bell toll came from the sky and the beams light disappeared, "Danke.", Dolph said, glad the blinding light is gone.

David stepped over to Max, "So glad to meet you, Max. My name is David, your camp counselor. This is my co-counselor Gwen.", he said cheerfully, "Hey, kiddo.", Gwen said, "I already know your names. Mr. Greenwood, Ms. Garcias.", the counselors' eyes widened and the other kids look at each other in confusion. How did Max know their last names? "How the hell did you-...?", Gwen paused, Max glanced around anxiously, "Eh, I've done some research about Camp Campbell, I don't who the campers are though.", David then responded, "Don't worry, I'll introduce them to you. We have... Neil McJason, Nikki Andreas, Meredith Millar, she likes being called 'Ered', Nurf Nurfington, his real name is Gaylord so yeah, Neil Armstong Jr., we call him Space Kid, Dolph Houston, Harrison Sandlers, Nerris Johnson, and Preston Goodplay", he list off the campers one by one.

"Pleasure to meet you all.", Max said bowing his head slightly, "So how about you show me around, David?", he continued, David took Gwen by the arm, "Can-do, Max!", the man said proudly. The three walked off, Gwen shouting at David. Nikki spoke up, "Can you guys believe that? He already knew their last names.", she said, "That's some fucking FREAKY research he did there.", Nurf added, "Vhat's weird is zhe entrance he made.", Dolph responded, "He's probably one of those 'perfect children' I heard so much about.", Ered added, "He doesn't look like it's his everyday manors.", Harrison explained, "He's either psychic or a spy.", Nerris theorized as Neil rolled his eyes, "Well whatever he is, he's not doing a good job of hiding it.", Preston pointed out, "Maybe we could study him.", Space Kid announced.

 **(This area is just a montage Max saving campers from situations, consulting with Nurf, playing a harp and failing at Harrison's magic trial.)**

Tiny golden sparkles disappeared off Max's fingertips, "Damn it. Sorry, Harrison. That's as long as I could hold them.", he said, "It's okay, that was two minutes. That's long enough for the performance.", Harrison replied. Cameron Campbell was there the kids' parents (expect for any of Max's), all waiting to see the process. "Let's do this, guys! We got this!", Nerris cheered, music suddenly played, "One, two, three, yeah! Here we go, here we go!", Preston rhythmically shouted. Harrison summoned tiny green sparkles on his fingertips and connected it with the other campers' fingertips, causing them all to have tiny different-colored sparkles right on their fingers. Nurf's was red, Ered's was purple, Dolph's was orange, Space Kid's was aquamarine, Preston's was yellow, Neil's was deep blue, Nikki's was pink, and Max's stayed golden. The thing was going pretty well.

It was going well, until Neil and Nikki looked at Preston's feet, "Uh...", Nikki let out silently, "Preston, there's a rabid squirrel on your foot.", Neil whispered loudly as the other camper looked where he and Nikki did and paused. Confused, Preston looked down at his feet only to find a brown squirrel with a foaming mouth growling on his right foot. He let out a panicked scream as the campers kept their distances from it, causing all the adults to gasp. At this point, the music was catastrophe-oriented.

"Preston!", the theater kid's parents shouted as he started to shake it off, "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!", Preston yelled. Then it jumped on to Nerris and she screamed, "Nerris!", her parents shouted she started to smack it off, "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!", she yelled. Then it jumped on to Harrison and he screamed, "Harrison!", his parents shouted he started to shake it off, "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!", he yelled. Then it jumped onto Max's back, "Max, be careful!", Gwen shouted, "It's on your back!", David added, Max screamed and tried to whack it off.

He then took off his hoodie, but not an anxious look on his face afterwards. When the squirrel popped out form underneath, a bell toll was heard as a shining gold halo appeared floating above Max's head and white wings flung out of his back. Everyone was shocked and surprised with their mouths hanging open, even the rabid squirrel and the camp's mascot platypus. Nikki and Neil were quiet, "Oh my God, he's an angel.", they said softly, "Oh dear lord, he's an angel.", Preston, Harrison and Nerris said in the same manor. "Shit, not like this...", Max let out as he tried to stuff his wings down, "...Max, what...", David murmured softly, the wing boy sighed, "You see, I was scared to tell you. Any of you. I'm sorry I messed this up.", he said grabbing his hoodie, "Hey, how 'bout you make for it with a harp solo? You're good at that!", David responded, Max shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not.", he said, "Sorry about that, folks. How's about we go listen to the boy's music?", Campbell apologized. The adults and Max headed to Preston's stage, leaving the other kids behind.

Nerris sighed, "That's what we get for letting the weird kid join.", she sternly said. With stern looks, they all turned to Preston who chuckled nervously. "Uh, LOOK! The rabid squirrel is back!", the theater kid said at pointed before running. Space Kid scoffed, "What a faker- HE WASN'T FAKING, RUN!", he and the others saw the hissing squirrel rush towards them before they ran away from it.


End file.
